What number could replace $z$ below? $\dfrac{2}{4} = \dfrac{4}{z}$
The fraction on the left represents 2 out of 4 slices of a rectangular pie. How many total slices would we need if we want the same amount of pie in 4 slices? We would need to cut the pie into 8 slices. $\dfrac{2}{4} = \dfrac{4}{8}$ and so the answer is $8$ Another way to get the answer is to multiply by $\dfrac{2}{2}$ $\dfrac{2}{2} = \dfrac{1}{1} = 1$ so really we are multiplying by 1. The final equation is: $\dfrac{2}{4} \times \dfrac{2}{2} = \dfrac{4}{8} $ so our answer is $8$.